Family Matters
by Rotwood
Summary: Ichigo's late for school because of drama at home. Humor oneshot from Bleach. Really random...


**Notes**: This was originally written as a role-play example, but it was so long (pretty much this length with a few things changed) that I decided to make it suitable for a one-shot fan fiction. I kinda worked hard on it, so I figured that I'd post it here. R&R, I suppose.

**Family Matters**

Ichigo was having a long day. Sitting in class, highly inattentive and annoyed, he rested his head on his hand and heaved a big sigh. He was also trying to keep his sore knee elevated on a basketball under his desk. There's no saying how much he'd be playing today, but nevertheless he'd push the hell out of himself. Asano Keigo then entered the classroom with a bang as usual and sat in his seat. He noticed the waves of angst rising from Ichigo and whispered, "What's going on with you, Ichigo-san? You don't even have a book bag with you, ne?" Ichigo peered at Keigo with little effort and sighed. He knew that his friend wouldn't give up asking until he told him what was wrong and so he gave it almost immediately.

flashback

Ichigo woke up in the morning, not in quite a bad mood, but his normal level of slight irritation that stems from most high school students. He sat up in his bed and did a slow scan of his once normal room. "DAD!" he shouted. "Why the hell did you put all these posters of mom in my room! Dad..." He hopped out of bed, and stared in shock at what had become of his room. He started taking the posters down from the wall when he heard a weird grunt sound coming from the wall opposite of his desk. He walked towards it and looked around, not seeing anything. So he ripped down the huge poster that plastered that wall, only to have his father pop out from behind it and scream, "Masaki! Please forgive our son for tearing down these wonderful memories of you! Love!" Ichigo fell back on the floor and pointed accusingly. "What were you DOING behind there?" he fumed. His dad didn't pay him any attention though, and was crying into the pile of posters Ichigo had created. Ichigo figured he'd just get mad all by himself, and left his room.

He looked around upstairs for and sisters but didn't see them. He then heard a loud shrieking sound coming from downstairs. When he ran to see what it was, he didn't realize one of his sisters (or maybe his father. It's really hard to tell who the kid in this house is.) left a ball-and-cup toy on the staircase. He slipped on the toy and fell downstairs with a powerful force. When he came to and looked up, the kitchen was full of smoke and he heard his two sisters coughing up something fierce. "The smoke alarm..." he muttered. He stood up and hobbled over to where his sisters were. "What's going on? Were you guys cooking again...or trying to?" Karin sputtered, "We were trying to make breakfast and started a grease fire, but Yuzu couldn't remember how to put one out." He panicked a bit and turned towards the stove. The smoke was settling and he could see that they had put the fire out.

He eyed them suspiciously and stated, "Well, the fire's out. You were supposed to use flour..." Yuzu blinked and hid behind her sister. She whispered, "Oh, really? Yeah well." Karin yelled, "It wasn't my idea, Ichi-nii! She grabbed it and started to smack the fire with it!" Ichigo looked confused and asked, "...used what?" The girls slowed pointed to his book bag, as it lay in its ash filled grave. His sisters proceeded to run upstairs to prevent getting whatever it was he was probably prepared to dish out. Ichigo tried to run after them but fell back down. He forgot that his just fell down a flight of stairs. "I'm getting the hell out of this house." Ichigo "walked" towards his book bag and pulled at the strap, but the bag broke from the strap and disintegrated onto the floor. He screamed and just decided to leave. Looking around, he grabbed his basketball and opened the door. "I'm going to school now!" he shouted. "Try and stay 15 feet away from it, IF at all possible." He slammed the door and slowly walked to school.

/flashback

"So that's why you look a mess!" Keigo pointed out. He bluntly answered, "Yes." and turned his head back to the floor. "Well you know, Kurosaki. It's only first period so you can't really say you've had a LONG day..." He glared at Keigo and retorted, "I SAID I've had a long day." Keigo blinked and turned away. He may have been a bit of a pest, but he knew when to quit.


End file.
